Kagome and the White Dog
by Xx-New.Moon.Lover-xX
Summary: Everyone Kagome cared about in the Feudal Era is gone, including her love intrest, Inuyasha. She's about to completley breakdown when a white dog shows up. he comferts her, but why does Kagome sence something odd about him?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome and the White Dog

**Kagome and the White Dog**

**"Hey sis! Mama said you need to come inside! It's to cold out here!" sota called from the house door.  
"No, You no i wont."  
"He's not coming Kagome..." Ms. Higurashi said.  
"YES HE IS! DONT SAY THAT!" Kagome yelled at her mother. She ran into the well house and looked down the well. Her eyes fill with tears. She fell backwards onto her butt, on the ground. She pulled her knees close to her and burred her face into her arms. She thought back to that same day 500 years ago...**

Flashback:  
"Miroku NO!" Sango screamed as she jumped in front of him. Narakus tentacle struck her in her heart and she fell to the ground.  
"Sango?! Sango! SANGO!...NARAKU! YOU BASTARD! I WILL AVENGE HER!" Miroku said standing up. Tears were running down his face and he couldn't see the tentacle rushing at him. It hit him and he fell to the ground. He crawled over to Sango and kissed her.  
"I love..." he started to say, but fell to the ground beside her before he could finish.  
Inuyasha and Kagome stared in disbelief. Inuyasha turned around and pulled Kagome close to him. He kissed her and her eyes bulged but she gave in and kissed him back. He quickly unhooked the jewel off of her neck and stuffed it into his kimono sleeve. He picked her up and ran, he ran straight for the well. When he got there he kissed again then threw her down the well.

**'Their all dead...and i'm safe and alive here...i just want to die!' Kagome screamed in her head.  
Kagome lifted her head up when she felt her mom's gentle touch on her shoulder.  
"Kagome, if you wont come in, then at leapt put this on." She handed her a red jacket. Kagome cried when she saw it. It looked alot like Inuyasha's kimono.  
Her mom got up and left. Kagome stayed in the well house until she heard a whimpering outside the well house. She got up and whipped her eyes. She walked outside and saw a fluffy white dog walking in the snow. It looked up at her and cocked its head.  
"Go on! Shoo! Get away!" she yelled. But she stopped and stared at the dog.  
Kagome gasped when she saw its eyes. She ran inside the house and up to her room. She cried into her pillow.  
Kagome could hear Sota calling mama down stairs.**

**"Mama! There's a pretty dog outside!"  
"Oh my! Go get him and bring him in Sota!"  
"Kay." Sota ran outside and the dog came to him.  
"Wow! You have eyes just like Inuyasha did! Oh! Ill name you Inuyasha!" Sota smiled and walked back inside, Inuyasha followed him inside.  
"KAGOME! COME HERE A SEC!" Sota yelled to his sister.  
Kagome opened her door and walked downstairs. The dog sat on the couch with its head laying on a pillow.  
"Kagome, he has a broken arm, can you use your spiritual powers to help him?"  
"Sota, i haven't used my powers since...since...3 years ago...when Inuyasha threw me down the well and betrayed me!" Kagome cried. The dog sat up and looked at Kagome. She ignored his eyes and focused on her powers. She glowed bright blue and the arm slowly began moving back in place. The dog whimpered a little but not much. When she was done it licked her all over her face.  
"Stop that!" she semi-scolded, semi-laughed.  
She got up and walked back to her room. The dog jumped down and followed her upstairs. She let him follow her because, basically, she didn't feel like scolding him.  
She jumped onto her bed and looked at the ceiling.  
"Where are you..." she whispered. The dog started whimpering and Kagome looked over at it. She smiled slightly and held her hand out. He sniffed it and jumped up onto the bed. He laid right next to her and snuggled up close to her. She smiled and petted him.  
"Can i tell you a story?" Kagome asked him.  
"Ruff" he barked. She giggled and patted his head.  
"Well, 3 years ago I was in love with a boy named Inuyasha, and then Nara...an evil demon attacked us and killed all of our friends...then Inuyasha picked me up and kissed me, but then he threw me down the well and took my jewel shards! I hate him! I HATE HIM!" She screamed. The dog whimpered and shook.  
"Oh i'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" she cried. She rubbed his soft white dog ears and tears welled up in her eyes. She walked outside and made her way over to the shrine.  
"Sango...Miroku...Shippo...Inuyasha...I know your all dead...i'm so sorry i couldn't help you...i...i..." she started crying. Then, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder she looked and saw a hand that was more like air, it was weaving and acting like it was fighting to stay visible. She gasped when she saw prayer beads wrapped around the hands wrist and arm. She turned around and saw Miroku and Sango and Shippo. Shippo smiled and walked over to Kagome. He hugged her but she couldn't hug him, Sango sat down in front of Kagome.  
"Kagome what wrong?" Sango asked.  
"1...2...3...where's Inuyasha? Why isn't he with you?!" Kagome cried.  
"Kagome, Inuyasha never died..." Sango's voice faded as well as her body, Shippo and Miroku waved good-bye to Kagome and then vanished.  
"NO WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE NEVER DIED?!" Kagome screamed in tears. The dog came and sat beside her. He used his nose to lift Kagome's hand onto his head. She giggled a little through tears. She hugged him and cried into his soft white fur. He stayed completely still and let her cry.**

**"Come on boy!" she called to the dog. He came running up to her and sat down. She sat down and put her arm around him. They were sitting on top of a hill. Kagome had decided to take him for a walk around the shrine grounds since it was a gorgeous day. He ran off to in front of the well house and started digging.  
"Stop that!" She laughed as she chased after him. He picked something up in his mouth. Kagome took her sweater off and sat it on the ground. She took it out of his mouth and placed it into her sweater. She gasped when she saw what it was. She got up and dug deeper into the hole he had made. She picked up all 35 beads and 5 fangs and laid them into her sweater. She looked down into the hole.  
'No skeleton...maybe he really never did die...' Kagome thought to herself.  
She cried and hugged the dog. He cocked his head at her. She just laughed at him and picked up her sweater with the beads. They walked back to her room and Kagome sat with the beads on her bed.  
"These were Inuyasha's...i gave them to him when we first met." She said to the dog. He jumped up onto her bed and got up under her arm. She smiled and petted him.**

**That night the dog sat up in the bed and growled at the window. Kagome heard him and sat up.  
"Inuyasha? Why are you growling.." she called to him. He came to her and sat in her lap.  
"That's the first time I've evercalled you by the name my brother gave you..." she giggled and petted his head. He was still growling. Kagome felt a strong demonic aura and stood up. She looked out to the well house and gasped. Standing there was Naraku...He had the Jewel in his grasp.  
"So that's how he stayed alive all these years." Kagome whispered  
she grabbed her bow and arrow and the dog whimpered after her.  
"If your scared go run and hide!" she whispered. He stopped whimpering and stayed right by her side. She had an arrow ready to strike. She unlocked the front door and opened it cautiously.**

**"Ah...i see you found her...well it won't matter...ill kill her before she ever gets a chance to save you!" Naraku said right before he flung a tentacle towards Kagome.  
"Ruff!" the dog barked as he jumped in front of Kagome. He whimpered in pain as he fell to the ground. Kagome lined up an arrow while Naraku was distracted and fired it. It turns out he had aged! He was slow! The arrow pierced his heart and he fell down. The jewel rolled across the ground. Kagome smiled.  
"I did it! I got revenge for my friends...and for Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered.  
The dog whimpered and Kagome ran over to him. He had a hole in his chest from where Naraku had hit him. She took out an arrow and cried.  
"I'm sorry...i love you." She hugged the dog then sent the arrow through him. He stopped moving instantly.  
'I had to do it...i had to put him out of his misery...' Kagome cried in her head. She took off her sweater and placed it on him. Suddenly the body began moving. Kagome gasped and moved backwards. The dogs legs grew out and the fur disappeared, then his arms, then rest of is body. Long white hair fell down his back. Kagome's sweater covered him from the waist down. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Kagome gasped. He looked over at her.  
"Kagome?" he asked in a surprised-yet-loving voice.  
"Inu...Inuyasha?" he stood up and walked over to her. He kissed her passionately and hugged her. He walked over to the well and jumped down into it, then jumped back a moment later.  
"Ah, there it is. He said as he put on hid robe."  
"How did you...where did you...?" Kagome stuttered.  
"Naraku threw it down the well when he placed that curse on me."  
"What curse?"  
"The curse where i became a dog. It could only be broken when i was killed by your hands. and you did it...you killed me."  
"Inuyasha, i'm so sorry...i didn't mean to..." he cut her off by kissing her.  
"Kagome, don't be sorry, you saved me."  
Kagome walked over and picked up the jewel. She bowed her head and the jewel disappeared after she said a prayer.**

**They walked over to the sacred tree and Inuyasha picked Kagome up. He jumped up to a branch and sat down. She leaned against him and cried.  
"So what happened to the jewel? Where'd it go?" Inuyasha asked as he held her in his arms.  
"I made sure it went back to where it was 3 years ago." She patted her side. "Will you help me protect it?"  
"On one condition." he said mischievously  
"Oh, and what's that?" She replied mischievously  
"Ill help you, if you'll sleep with me." Kagome turned bright red..."OMIGOD! YOU WE'RE MY DOG THE WHOLE TIME? THAT MEANS YOU SAW..."  
"Yup, everything." he laughed and she hit over the head.  
"Hey it's not like i haven't seen you naked before" he laughed. They laughed so hard they fell out the tree. Kagome landed on top of Inuyasha. She kissed him. They stood up and he held her in his arms. He turned her around so they weren't facing each other and put his arms around her stomach. He kissed her on the neck and she laughed. She turned back around and tackled him.**

**"Woah there! What's up with you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked smileing "Oh, im just so glad to see you Inuyasha, i was sure you were dead...i thought i had lost you forever...but then Sango told me you never died and i was worried and..." she started crying into his rock-hard chest. He hugged her close to him and whispered into her ear. **

**"Kagome...im sorry for what i did...i only did it because i knew Naraku was going to try and kill you...and i couldent have that on my soul...so do you forgive me for throwing you down the well? hell, if you havent freaking noticed im still saving you 500 years later...only this time, i was a big white fluffy dog, but there was an upside to that." Kagome looked at him confused. "And what is that?" "I got to sleep with you." after saying that he got up and ran around teh yard, Kagome right on his tail. She jumped and he caught her. He swung her around in his arms. **

**"I missed you so much Kagome...i want you to know something..." "What?" "I...i love you Kagome." Kagome's eyes welled up with tears and they gently graced her cheeks. "I love you too Inuyasha!" she kissed him and they fell onto the ground. "And i always have." she added**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Something's Different

**Chapter 2: Something's Different**

**Inuyasha sat up and smiled as he looked over the sleeping girl beside him. He brushed a lock of her silky black hair out of her face. She twitched a little to the sudden touch but smiled in her sleep. He smiled again and stood up. The sudden weight rearrangement on the bed made Kagome roll on her side. She opened her eyes and rubbed them as she sat up. She smiled at the half-demon sitting on the window sill, overlooking the yard.**

**His ears twitched and he noticed her sitting up. He looked over at her and smiled. She returned the smile to him.**

"**Morning." She said as she stood up and walked over to him. **

"**Morning….." he said still looking out the window.**

"**What's wrong?" she asked while putting a hand on his shoulder.**

"**Huh? Oh nothing…" he murmured. She shook her head and walked towards the door. **

"**Where are you going, Kagome?" he asked curiously.**

"**I'm going to go get some breakfast. You want any?" she asked as she stopped at the door and turned to face him. He nodded a 'yes' then put his feet on the ground. He walked over to her and kissed her gently on the lips before she took his hand and led him downstairs. No one was home so Kagome took this opportunity to question him about what had happened back in the feudal era. **

"**Inuyasha."**

"**Huh?"**

"**I'm dying to know….what happened back in the Feudal era? Why were you a dog? Why were your beads of subjugation buried in the yard?" **

"**Whoa, geez Kagome! I just get here and you're already interrogating me?!"**

**She just laughed and nodded.**

"**Fine…..after I threw you back down the well….Naraku followed me to the well and….unbelievably…..allowed me keep my life…..but he cursed me…..he made it where I turned into a white dog, and would live until I found you…..and was killed by your own hands…..and I wasn't to wake up after you killed me….but I think since you killed Naraku….the curse was broken and I returned to my original form.." Kagome stared in disbelief at what he was telling her. He noticed her gawking and raised an eyebrow at her. "What? You don't believe me?" he asked **

"**No no no no no no! I do believe you! It's just….alot to take in…ya know?" she stuttered and looked away from the smiling half-demon.**

"**Well anyway, it feels like something……is…..different….." he said quietly almost to himself. **

"**Well duh Inuyasha. You're not a dog anymore….." Kagome laughed as she got up and washed her cereal bowl in the sink. Inuyasha smirked and went outside. Kagome turned off the running water and followed him. He sensed her and turned around. **

"**Hey Kagome……you want to go back to the feudal era and take a walk?" he asked shyly.**

**She raised her eye brows slowly at him then shrugged a "I guess" and followed him to the well house. She could feel his strong arms around her waist and slightly blushed. He could feel her tense up so he held her closer to comfort her. She smiled and blushed.**

**They arrived in the bottom of the well back in the feudal era and Inuyasha leaped out of the well with Kagome still in grasp. He gently sat her down on the ground. They heard a voice from behind them and quickly turned around.**

"**Kagome...Inuyasha? Is that truly ye?" the voice asked. Kagome's face lit up as she saw who it was.**

"**KAEDE!" she yelled as she ran and hugged the old woman. Kaede hugged Kagome back then looked over at Inuyasha. **

"**Inuyasha? How did ye transform back?" she asked curiously. **

"**Kagome broke the curse." Inuyasha smirked. "And she killed Naraku." **

"**Is this true child? Did ye truly defeat Naraku?"**

"**Yes. I'm not quite sure how, but I did non-the-less." Kagome laughed. Kaede just nodded and picked up the herbs she had been carrying, which she had dropped at the sight of Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome bent down and helped her. Kaede nodded a thank you to Kagome. She just smiled back and handed her the herbs. But then Kagome felt a great deal of sadness enter her mind. A picture of Sango, Miroku, and Shippo lying motionless on the ground entered her mind and she fell to her knees in tears.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome and the White Dog: Chapter 3: Tears of Sorrow and of Joy

Kagome and the White Dog: Chapter 3: Tears of Sorrow and of Joy

"**Kagome! Child are ye alright?" Kaede asked quickly as she bent down to Kagome.**

"**Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he held her in his arms.**

"**Sango….Miroku…..Shippo….where are they buried Kaede…" Kagome asked through tears.**

"**I knew ye would ask that…please, do follow me…" Kaede said. Inuyasha lifted Kagome into his arms and walked after Kaede. He stopped and called to Kaede.**

"**I'll show her…I remember where they are… I remember seeing you and the other villagers bury them…I think she might like it better if I were the one to show her…"**

"**As ye wish Inuyasha." She turned from them and walked back towards the village. He continued carrying Kagome until they were beside a small river. Kagome gasped as she realized where they were. She was hit by a flashback.**

**Flashback:**

"_**If were done here then I'm going." Sango said as she stood up to leave. Miroku grabbed her arm and stopped her.**_

"_**I'm just starting….Sango…if we ever defeat Naraku…and my cursed Wind Tunnel disappears…and if I'm still alive….would you consider then coming to live with me?...and bare my child?" Sango was facing away from Miroku; she looked down at her reflection in the river and a single tear fell from her cheek and splashed on the water. She fell to her knees in tears.**_

"_**Sango?!" Miroku asked concerned**_

"_**Yes!" she cried**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**YES!" she grabbed his hands in hers. "Does that mean you'' stop flirting with other women?" She asked him with her eyes sparkling.**_

"_**Huh?!" he asked confused and flustered.**_

**End Flashback:**

"**Let me down Inuyasha…I need to go over there…" she looked up into his golden eyes and he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. **

"**Not without me…I'm your support…" He stood her up and took her hand in his and sqweezed it gently. She smiled through tears and walked close to his side. He could feel the tension she had in her. They sat down in front of the three dirt mounds and Inuyasha placed 3 flowers on each of the mounds. Kagome couldn't because she had her knees pulled up to her head and was sobbing histerically into her lap. When he finished he wrapped his arms around her and drew her close to him.  
"It'll be okay, Kagome…I promise…I'm here to stay by your side forever…" he said as he pulled her closer to him. She let go of her knees and grabbed tightly onto his kimono shirt and sobbed into his chest. He hugged her tighly. **

"**Everything is NOT going to be **_**alright**_** Inuyasha! I-I didn't save them…I let them die! I JUST WANT TO DIE!" she screamed and shook uncontroulably. He just held her closer and cried into her soft jet black hair. **

"**Kagome…Don't say that! There here with you…just look behind you…" he whispered softly in her ear. She suddenly felt a delicate pressure on her shoulder. She gasped and turned her head to look at what the pressure was. It was a woman's hand…perfect nails…the hand was flickering in and out though. Kagome stood up and turned around. A woman with long brown hair and a black and hot pink demon slayers outfit smiled at her with tears in her eyes. She ran to Kagome and hugged her close. Kagome burst out in tears.**

"**I can feel you…b-but….i cant touch you…Sango! Why did you have to leave me!" Kagome cried**

"**Kagome, don't get mad at her…she was only fighting to help you…" Miroku said as he suddenly appeared next to Sango.**

"**I know but…" Sango hugged her closer and Kagome could litteraly feel the pressure of where the arms would be. She cried and sat down. Inuyasha sat down beside her. **

"**We have been given permission to visit you as much as you'd like Kagome." Sango said sweetly. Their images were very solid and they looked as if they weren't dead…but if you tried to touch them…your hand went right through. Kagome took in a deep breath then asked something.**

"**where's Shippo?" **

"**I'm right here Kagome!" Shippo called as his image came running out from the forest. Kagome smiled and tears ran down her face. Shippo jumped into her lap and snuggled closely into her shirt. **

"**I miss you Kagome…" Shippo whispered through tears. He quickly whipped them away. Kagome cried harder and looked at the young fox boy.**

"**I miss you to Shippo…I miss all of you…I'm sorry for not protecting you…I failed you…"  
"No Kagome…do not blame yourself for what happened…what happened was not your fault, and were glad you survived…as well as you Inuyasha…We are happy here…we miss you both terribly…but we can visit when ever you call on us now without fading away…" Miroku said smiling. Tears fell from Sango's eyes as she looked past Kagome and Inuyasha and looked at the mounds behind them. Miroku noticed her and hugged her closely. **

"**They buried us here?" Miroku asked softly to Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded.**

"**Yeah…they knew it was a special place to you to…so they knew it would be a good resting place…" he said gently hugging Kagome, who to was still crying.**

"**How kind" Miroku whispered**

"**Kagome…is Naraku dead? Did you get the jewel?" Shippo asked excitedly.**

"**Yes…Kagome defeated Naraku on her own…she saved me…and has the jewel…" Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome nodded to show he was correct.**

"**Where's the jewel Kagome?" Sango asked wiping tears from her eyes. Kagome patted her side to show it was back in its original spot.**

"**Have you come up with a wish for it yet Kagome?" Miroku asked curiously**

"**I think I just did."**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kagome…are you thinking what Im thinking

"**Kagome…are you thinking what Im thinking?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**I think so…Inuyasha I need you to do me a favor, no matter how much you don't want to…" Kagome replied smiling**

"**NO!" he said**

"**Oh please! I won't scream in pain I promise!" she cried to him.**

"**Err……huff fine…ready?"**

"**Yeah…1…2…" she bit her lip and slightly pulled up her shirt right above her side. She squeezed her eyes shit tightly.**

"**3…." Inuyasha yelled as he shut his eyes and dug his hand into her side.**

"**AHHHHHHH!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.**

"**GAH! YOU SAID YOU WOULDENT SCREAM KAGOME! NOW IM DEAF!!" Inuyasha said as he rolled around on the ground holding onto his ears in pain. **

"**Oh! Im sorry...hey…what's that in your hand Inuyasha?" She noticed his hand, although covered in her blood, was clutching something in his hand. He sat back up and opened up his palm smiling at her. She jumped into his arms, ignoring the extreme pain that was surging from her side. He hugged her back. He had the Shikon Jewel, sparkling its brightest shade of pink and purple it had ever shown. **

"**Thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. They turned back to the three others. Shippo was sitting on Sango's lap, and Miroku was next to Sango. They were all smiling at the PDA Kagome and Inuyasha expressed. Shippo jumped back over into Kagome's lap and stared up at her with his big green eyes sparkling with hope. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Shikon Jewel of Four Souls…I want you to grant me my wish…" Kagome said gently as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.**

"**And what is your wish?" A voice from within the jewel asked.**

**Kagome took a deep breath before responding. "I wish to br.." **

"**Kagome! Wait! Before you make your wish…let me do something first…" Sango asked as she stood up and suddenly disappeared.**

"**Where's she going Miroku?" Kagome asked concerned.**

"**Hmm…oh…more than likely to go say goodbye to her village…"  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Father…Mother…Kohaku (he got killed by Naraku)…Friends…I've been given the chance to live again…to live with Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha! Do I have your permission to do so?" Sango asked. Her father walked towards her and hugged her deeply in his arms. **

"**Sango, you do what makes you happy…we will be okay here."**

"**That's right Sango…we're quite happy here…we have our friends…and loved ones here…we just want you to be happy Sango" her mother said**

"**Yes Sister…oh, but one thing before you go…" Kohaku said as he hugged his sister goodbye.**

"**What is it Kohaku?"**

"**Thank you for protecting me, and at least trying to save me from Naraku's grasp…you could have just left me…I mean, I did slaughter our village…so why did you stay by me?"**

"**Kohaku, there's only one word I can say to explain that…"**

"**What?"**

"**Love." She kissed her brother on the forehead then kissed her parents on the cheeks. "Goodbye everyone…I love you all so much!" Sango cried as she turned to leave.**

"**You'll be in our prayers Sango" Her father said. Tears fell down her cheeks and she ran back to them and hugged them again.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Ah, there you are Sango, did you say goodbye?" Miroku asked as Sango sat back down beside him. **

**She nodded then looked back at Kagome.**

"**Are you three ready?" Kagome whispered sweetly.**

"**Yes" they said in unison**

"**Shikon Jewel of Four Souls…My wish is to"**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**_OH A CLIFFY! BUH-BUH-BUH-BUM! HAHAHA! IF YOU WANT THE 5__TH__ CHAPTER TODAY, JUST SEND ME A REVIEW! ILL GLADY WRITE IT! GOSH! MY LATEST FAN –FICS HAVE BEEN FUN TO WRITE1 _


	5. Chapter 5

"Shikon Jewel of Four Souls…my wish to you…is to revive the fallen ones behind me…Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are their names

"**Shikon Jewel of Four Souls…my wish to you…is to revive the fallen ones behind me…Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are their names. They were slain in battle risking their lives to protect one another. Please, bring them back from the dead, in full recovery and health, and allow them to have real working bodies." Kagome said.**

"**Your wish shall be granted…thank you for freeing my soul Kagome…" the voice from within the jewel spoke **

"**H-how do you know my n-name?" Kagome stuttered**

"**Kagome, I am the Priestess Midoriko…when Kikyo was given the jewel, I knew she would be killed, and I knew she would be reincarnated into yourself…there for…I knew you were going to be the one to complete the Shikon Jewel and make the wish…with your wish being unselfish and pure, my soul is now freed, I have one the battle between good and evil that goes on in the jewel…thank you once again." Her voice faded out with the last sentence. **

**The Jewel rose up from Kagome's hand and levitated in the air, shining to its fullest. Kagome turned around when she heard a noise from behind her. Three big pink orbs floated out from the mounds of earth, and inside each of them was Miroku, Sango, and Shippo's bodies. She turned back to them and watched as they were lifted up into the air and the orbs slowly came towards their rightful owners. When they reached them, a blinding light struck and Kagome turned and leaned into Inuyasha's chest to block the light. He held onto her and they both squinted their eyes to watch what was happening. **

**The three bodies, once fused with their souls, slowly drifted back to the ground. Inuyasha caught Miroku and Sango, and Kagome caught Shippo. They laid them down onto the grass and waited to see if they awoke.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**It was nightfall before with Kagome or Inuyasha said anything. They had been watching for movement from any of the three bodies. **

**Suddenly, Sango gasped for air, followed by Miroku and Shippo doing the same thing. Sango's eyes fluttered open slowly and she stared up at the night sky.**

"**Am…am i….am I alive?" she whispered.**

"**SANGO!" Kagome cried. Sango sat up and hugged Kagome back. 'I can finally feel her again!' Kagome cried as she held her 'sister' in her arms. When Kagome let go she was tackled by Shippo, who had leaped up to Kagome. They hugged each other tightly.**

"**Ahh, I missed this cute little face so much!" Kagome cried through tears as she held Shippo in her arms lovingly. Next, Miroku opened his eyes. Inuyasha couldn't resist his human side wanting to hug his long-missed 'brother'. He hugged him, and Miroku reluctantly hugged him back. **

"**Good to have you back Miroku!" Inuyasha laughed**

"**Good to be back Inuyasha!" Miroku replied laughing.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Okay, so there's your "Kagome and the white dog" Chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it…I may do one more chapter for epiloge or something. Idk, but I know I have to work on my other story be4 I get mobbed by adoring fans wanting more, :P so if you have any ideas for the next chapter, send me a message or just say it in a review. Ill give credit to you if I use your idea! Loves!_


	6. Epilouge

Oh how I hate endings

_Oh how I hate endings! Gah! Well this is the Epilouge of 'Kagome and the White Dog' I just want to say thank you to all of you who stayed by me and, even encouraged me to keep writing! This actually was an old story, I just re-wrote it! It was supposed to end at chapter 1, but you guys wanted more! Thanks again! And Enjoy! Oh! Here are ages for the final chapter:_

_Kagome: 20_

_Inuyasha: 20_

_Sango: 21_

_Miroku: 22_

_Shippo: 11_

_Kavanna and Kira: 2_

_Kolo: um 0…he's a new born!_

_Kaede: 0…again, a new born!_

**EPILOUGE **

"**Come hold him Miroku!" Sango giggled as she laid on the mat next to her twins and new born baby boy. Miroku walked over and laid down next to her. She gently lifted the baby boy up and handed him to Miroku. "What shall his name be?"**

"**Hmm…" Miroku pondered the question for a moment. "Oh! How about Kolo?" Kira and Kavanna (the twins, and yes I know, they have the same names in 'the day we first met', SUE ME! :P) giggled.**

"**Kolo…hmm…I like it!" Sango laughed. Kagome and Inuyasha walked in the hut and sat across from Sango and Miroku. **

"**Oh Sango! He's beautiful!" Kagome squealed.**

"**Don't get over excited now Kagome, it might make you go into pre-labor!" Sango laughed. **

"**Right right right!" Kagome laughed back as she patted her huge stomach. **

"**I can't wait to meet Kaede( Kagome's baby)! It was so kind of you to name her after Lady Kaede…may she rest in peace…" Sango said as she bowed her head respectfully.**

**Lady Kaede passed away earlier that year from old age. **

"**Me either! Im sooo excited! I mean, we're sooo excited!" Kagome laughed as Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**How are you fareing Kagome?" Sango asked as she birthed her baby girl. Inuyasha held Kagome's hand and whispered to her.**

"**Im okay Sango…GAH! Birthing babies hurts! How do you fare Sango?!" Kagome screamed as she squeezed onto Inuyasha's hand hard. Sango giggled. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Oh Kagome! She's beautiful!" Sango said as she admired Kagome's baby girl. She had long white hair and white dog ears just like her dad. Inuyasha noticed this and smiled at the little baby in his mate's arms. Kaede also had Kagome's brown eyes…but that was just about all she got from her mom. **

**Shippo sat down beside Kagome and watched the baby kick and grab Kagome's loose hair. He giggled. **

"**Oh Shippo, would you like to hold her? She's technically your sister now!" Kagome asked. Shippo smiled and nodded. He the little baby in his arms. **

"**Ya know, there's one thing about our 'family' that always confuses me…" Shippo said**

"**What is it?" Kagome asked**

"**If you're my mom, then that makes Inuyasha's my dad…and from my point-of-view he's not a very nice daddy!" Shippo laughed. Kagome laughed to and looked at Inuyasha.**

"**Oh Inuyasha, I hope your sweeter to Kaede then you are to Shippo!" Kagome laughed.**

**Inuyasha stared at her. "What kind of statement is that?! Of course I'm going to be a good father. Feh, stupid fox demon." He smirked. Shippo handed Kaede back to Kagome then stood up. **

"**Well fine then!" he barged out of the hut. Kagome sighed and handed Kaede to Inuyasha. He smiled as she smiled up at him. He ran his finger gently on her cheek, but she grabbed his finger and picked him up (HOLY C#!!). She smiled then threw him across the room.**

"**OMIGOD! INUYASHA! KAEDE! THAT WASN'T NICE!" Kagome yelled as she walked over to Inuyasha and helped him up. He had swirls for eyes, instead of actual eyes. **

"**Ow…" he moaned. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_sniff that's sniff the last sniff chapter! WHAAA!! Well…I hope ya liked it! That baby kinda creeps me out though…SHE FREAKING THREW INUYASHA ACROSS THE ROOM BY HIS FINGER!? AHHHHH!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!! Hmm…she'll be a hoot to raise! _

_Inuyasha: Yeah, and your gonna help!_

_Me: ahem…oh um coming mom!_

_Inuyasha: HEY! GET BACK HERE! _

_Me: Not. A. Chance! See you guys later! Hope you enjoyed the story! Check in for my next story, when ever I think of one…HAHA! YOU MISSED! YOU'RE GETTING SLOW INUYASHA!_

_Inuyasha: WIND SCAR!_

_Me: AHHH!! (Miroku jumps in front of me and makes a barrier) Thanks Miroku! _

_Miroku: eh, no problem (he moves his hand to my behind) _

_Me: slaps AHHH!!_

_Sango: MONK! _

_Miroku: Oops! Got to Go! SANGO! BE REASONABLE! SONT BE RASH!!_

_Sango: slams a boulder on Miroku's head sorry about him _

_Me: That's okay. Say, where's Kagome?  
Kagome: Im right here! _

_Me: good luck! _

_Kagome: thanks, im gonna need it!_

_Shippo: eh, ill help! See ya around inuyasha'sdaughter15_

_Me: m'kay! Bye you guys, Sango don't kill Miroku, and Inuyasha…don't kill Shippo…or Kaede…buh-bye! poofs off in a cloud weeeee!!  
Kagome: was she high or was it just me?_

_everyone nods_


End file.
